spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mask of Terror
Mask of Terror is the second episode of Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger. It aired January 26, 2013. The previous episode was Sneaking Suspicion. The next episode will be Bubble Trouble. Plot Man Ray comes to Bikini Bottom, and he proves to be Mermaid Man's worst foe yet. Transcript (We open at the local malt shop, where teenagers are dancing to the latest underwater hits. A man with a red-and-blue suit and mask walks into the malt shop and pulls out a raygun.) Masked man: Nobody move a muscle! (The teenagers continue dancing. The masked man shoots at the parlor's jukebox, causing it to explode. The teenagers run to the other side of the shop in fear.) Masked man: Thank you. (The masked man walks to the counter and tickles the shaking cashier under the chin.) Masked man: I'd like a seafoam soda, a kelpshake...and all the money in the cash register. (The theme song plays.) (Cut to another part of town. Mermaid Man is patrolling the streets in his invisible boatmobile when he hears a faint explosion.) Mermaid Man: What was that? (Mermaid Man turns the boatmobile around and speeds through the city, reaching the malt shop just as the teenagers desert it.) Mermaid Man: (jumps out of the boatmobile) Hey, kid! (Mermaid Man grabs one of the teenagers by the arm. The teenager tries to break his grip, but fails.) Mermaid Man: What's going on in there? Teenager: This guy in a creepy mask robbed the place! Mermaid Man: Really? Where did he go? Teenager: I don't know! He left out the back door! Can you let go of me now? Mermaid Man: Fine, fine. (Mermaid Man releases his grip on the teenager and flies over the malt shop.) Teenager: (dumbfounded) I should not have taken those pills this morning. (Cut to the masked man, who counts his loot while running from the scene of the crime. Mermaid Man spots him from above and lands in front of him.) Mermaid Man: Halt, villain! Masked man: (laughs) Wow, that's the cheesiest thing I ever heard. And I'm from Wisconson, so that's saying a lot. Mermaid Man: Wisconson? Wait, you're from the land? Masked man: Enough chit-chat! If you want to fight me, let's fight! (The masked man pockets the stolen money and takes a swing at Mermaid Man. Mermaid Man dodges and uses his heat vision to burn a hole in the masked man's pocket. The money falls out, and Mermaid Man grabs it.) Masked man: Hey, give that back! Mermaid Man: Give what back? This? (sticks the money in his shirt) Come and get it! (Mermaid Man soars into the air, and the masked man pulls out his raygun. He shoots at the hero a few times, but he misses, watching helplessly as Mermaid Man flies away.) Masked man: You have not seen the last of me, mysterious flying man. You have not seen the last of Man Ray! (Cut to the malt shop. The owner of the establishment is cleaning up the masked man's damage when Mermaid Man walks in.) Owner: Sorry, but we're closed. (sees Mermaid Man) You! The Mermaid Man! I read about you in the newspaper, but I thought it was just more sensationalist garbage. What are you doing here? Mermaid Man: I'm here to give you your money back. (Mermaid Man takes the stolen money out of his shirt, and the owner receives it graciously.) Owner: I...I don't know how to thank you. Mermaid Man: All in a day's work! Now, if you excuse me, I have a rogue to bring to justice. Owner: Good luck! Make sure to give him an extra-special hit for me! Mermaid Man: Will do! (Mermaid Man races out the malt shop and climbs into his invisible boatmobile, turning on the radio for further news of the masked man's mayhem.) Reporter: (on the radio) And Man Ray is at it again! Mermaid Man: So his name's Man Ray... Reporter: Robbing a gas station on 58th Shell Street, he... (Mermaid Man switches off the radio and drives to the gas station of 58th Shell Street. Once he gets out of the boatmobile, he sees three worried fish, tied to wooden chairs, on a puddle of gasoline.) Mermaid Man: Who did this to you? Man Ray: (offscreen) Do you need to ask? (Man Ray appears from behind a gas pump with a lighter in one hand and a raygun in another.) Man Ray: Come any closer and I'll blow these civilians sky high! Mermaid Man: (grunts) Alright. You win. So, what are you going to do now? Run off with the money you stole? Man Ray: Yes, but first I'm going to kill you. (Man Ray shoots at Mermaid Man with his raygun, but Mermaid Man dodges the blasts and throws a waterball at Man Ray, causing the villain to drop his raygun and fall into the puddle of gasoline. Man Ray reaches for the raygun, but Mermaid Man quickly grabs it and points it at him.) Man Ray: No! (slams his fist into the puddle) No, no, no! (Cut to a shot of Man Ray, handcuffed, in the backseat of a police car.) Man Ray: (chuckles lightly) That Mermaid Man fellow...I feel we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming years. (The End) Trivia *This was the second part of MMTAA's hourlong premiere on Nickelodeon. *This is the first appearance of Man Ray. *This is the first appearance of the invisible boatmobile. Category:Episodes Category:2013